<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald Eyes by awesomerextyphoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259940">Emerald Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon'>awesomerextyphoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black!Reader - Freeform, Breeding, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Character of Color, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Smut, Stalking, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn’t think he would find anyone after losing Peggy to time. He certainly didn’t think he would find ‘the one’ in a coffee shop of all places…until he saw you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve first sees you at his favorite coffee shop. Well, it’s one of Sam’s favorite places for coffee and sweets. </p>
<p>He was waiting in line to make his order when he heard a thud and a whimper.<br/>A little boy was crying that he spilled his juice all over you and the floor. Rather than yelling at the boy or even looking dismayed, you smiled and gently dabbed his shirt and your blouse of the drink. You even bought him a new cup of juice and a snickerdoodle. The boy’s mother tried to reimburse you, but you wouldn’t have it. </p>
<p>The world felt a little warmer and brighter at that moment. He knew he had to see you again. </p>
<p>He kept frequenting the coffee shop, always elated to see you. You consistently wore a charming smile, kind to the staff even when they messed your name. You seemed to prefer modest clothing that hinted at the seductive curves underneath as noted by Steve’s continual need to shield his pants. </p>
<p>Sometimes you would bring a friend, but most of the time you would come alone. Steve finally worked up to courage to ask you out when he came. He was brash, crude, and an asshole to everyone in the shop. </p>
<p>He didn’t love or appreciate you. Not like Steve would and he just needed to show you.</p>
<p>He followed ‘Asshole Aaron’ around the city. He memorized his schedule, mannerisms, everything he could use to get rid of him. </p>
<p>He kept an eye on you, too. He loved that you were a Kindergarten Teacher and a Freelance Web Developer. He especially loved that you liked cooking and baking as well. His mouth watered at the day he could try your ambrosial creations. </p>
<p>One time he watched ‘Asshole Aaron’ perform what would barely be called intercourse let alone making love. It angered Steve that he would use you like that and leave you unsatisfied, but it did excite him at how much mind blowing pleasure he, the man 20 magazines called ‘The Perfect Specimen’, would give you. </p>
<p>All in due time.</p>
<p>Finally, ‘Asshole Aaron’ made a mistake; he didn’t clean his receipts. It didn’t take long to notify his company about his embezzlement. It was worth it to see the shocked and confused expression on his shit face. </p>
<p>You didn’t take the news well. How Steve wished he could hold you in his arms and kiss the tears away, but it didn’t matter. Soon you’ll be in a bright sundress making dinner while occasionally rubbing your round belly carrying his child. Steve would come back from a mission and put his arms around you, give you a short yet passionate kiss, and pull you into a waltz around the dinning room. </p>
<p>You were somberly sleeping in the bed that you shared with that lowlife. Your luscious curls framed a halo around your head. Your warm sepia skin begged for his gentle touch. He groaned at the sight of your lovely curves; wasted on the inferior scum. </p>
<p>But again, it didn’t matter. </p>
<p>Everything was set. You would only be smiling for him now and forevermore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groggily open your eyes and immediately you want out. The room looked to be a 1940/1950s homestyle magazine fever dream. Art Deco artwork adorning the walls and heavy use of streamlined products with an old-fashioned, sleek design. You yourself are dressed in coral red homemaker’s dress with a paisley design.</p><p>As soon as your breathing increases in volume, a tall white man with massive shoulders, dark blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes enters the room wearing a powder blue button down with sleeves partially rolled up and khaki slacks.</p><p>You almost scream when you recognize the man as Steve Rogers aka Captain America.</p><p>“God, you’re so beautiful.” Steve uttered as he made his way towards you.</p><p>“Where am I?” you demand while eyeing possible exits.</p><p>“Where you belong. You never have to worry about that worthless waste of space again.”</p><p>Maybe if you try and reason with him, “Steve, you can’t keep me locked up like this. I have friends, a job, a life.”</p><p>Reason seemed to take a holiday here because he just chuckled darkly and closed the distance between them.</p><p>You started crying, knowing how this would end.</p><p>“Please don’t kill me, Steve! I have noth-“, you started as Steve gently lifted and caressed your chin.</p><p>“I won’t hurt you, and I certainly won’t kill you because you’re my girl now.” He whispered as he gave her a soft, yet demanding kiss.</p><p>He pushed you back onto the bed never breaking the kiss. Steve moaned when you let his tongue enter your mouth. Your tepid responses to his exploration made him even harder, but he needed to be patient. This was about you…for now.</p><p>Soon Steve moved from your mouth to your jaw and neck murmuring that he will always treat you like a goddess and he would never use you like a sad sex toy.</p><p>You pleaded him to stop, but an involuntary moan escaped your lips when Steve bit the juncture of your neck and left collarbone just right.</p><p>Steve pulled down your dress, revealing your upper body and ripping the buttons in the process. He growls at the sight of your breasts, commenting on how much bigger and fuller they will be once your belly is round with his children.</p><p>That terrified you.</p><p>You tried to push him off you, but it was like trying to move a tank with a broken umbrella.</p><p>Steve pinned your arms above your head and stated that he might have to renege on his earlier promise not hurt you with a punishment if you didn’t stop. You gave up with a whimper. Steve smirked as he began to suck on your left nipple.</p><p>He spent a couple minutes sucking, pinching, and working his tongue and teeth on your breasts as if he was the maestro of your body. You had to admit that he was hitting all the right notes sending wave after wave of pleasure to your core.</p><p>Your ex never cared about you during sex. All he did was get himself off and leave you to care for yourself.</p><p>“Did your scum of the Earth boyfriend ever did this? Give you pleasure like I can?!” Steve barked as he bit your right earlobe and grabbed your blessed backside.</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>That was all Steve needed to hear.</p><p>Steve responded with a pleased grunt and ripped off the rest of the dress like printer paper. He came to a stop at your thick thighs, licked his lips and groaned at the scent of your arousal.</p><p>He carefully parted your legs and left love bites on your inner thighs.</p><p>You were moaning his name and wasn’t at your pussy yet you were such a hot mess.</p><p>Steve finally got to your entrance and was almost giddy with how wet you were. He gave your slit one long, excruciatingly slow lick just to feel you squirm before devouring you.</p><p>He dove in on your pussy like it was the last meal on Earth, loving the way you tasted, sweet with a hint of spice. You grabbed his hair as he ruthlessly attacked your clit driving you further into the insanity of euphoria. He kept pushing you until you were just on the precipice of an orgasm only to be brought back to square one. He went like that for five minutes until he decided to let you come. The orgasm crashed into you so hard that you actually squirted and nearly passed out from pleasure. Steve was sure to lap up all of your heavenly juices.</p><p>You got out of your pleasure-filled haze long enough to see Steve undress and moaned at the sight of his body. He was meticulously carved by the gods of old and brought to life with the song of the Muses. His body was a masterpiece of muscle encased in warm light fawn skin.</p><p>You bit your lower lip as he cocked his head to the side and bemusedly asked if you liked what you saw.</p><p>You could only nod in response and lowered you eyes and saw what had to be his cock. He was huge! It made your ex’s look like a withered toothpick!</p><p>Steve crawled onto bed and gave you a soft kiss on the lips. He parted you legs and gently entered you. Both of you hissed; you from the discomfort and him from how tight you were.</p><p>It took a bit of time to fully enter you. Praises of how you were made for him fell from his lips. He soon started move at a slow pace. The discomfort melted into a pleasure that you only dreamed of having.</p><p>You mewled for more and Steve was only happy to oblige. He goes on about how beautiful you’ll look with his children in your belly. You would’ve protested, but you didn’t care.</p><p>Steve could’ve had “Cap’s Pussy” tattooed onto your forehead and it wouldn’t stop you from worshiping his body.</p><p>He picks up the pace and soon hit your G-spot causing you to orgasm again.</p><p>Soon he came with a primal roar, flipped you onto your stomach, and forced you onto your hands and knees as to take you from behind. It got to the point that you passed out from multiple orgasms Steve gave you.</p><p>He kissed your forehead while rubbing your soft belly, confident that his seed has already taken root.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>An hour after Steve drifted off to sleep, you woke up and stared at the ceiling. You were finally free of the pig of an ex that trapped you with a spell that prevented you from leaving him.</p><p>You had to put with his shit face, his shit breath, his shit friends, and his shit life for ten fucking years!</p><p>He locked your powers away and forced you to become arm candy, his docile arm candy!</p><p>You almost lost any hope of getting free until your prince, Steve Rogers, came into your life. He was so sweet; he was always helping others in the shop and put up with nosy fans with a smile that always made your knees go weak.</p><p>It seemed like a fantasy…until you noticed that was deeply enamored with you. This was your chance.</p><p>You started small. You brought your friends to see if he would turn away, he didn’t. You brought your now ex-boyfriend to the coffee shop to see if he would take the bait.</p><p>It didn’t take much to feed Steve the information to destroy your captor. All you needed to do was to put on a show for your new beloved to seal the deal.</p><p>You felt a little sad that would no longer go back to work; you loved the kids with their bight, inquisitive eyes and their caring, open minds.</p><p>Placing a hand on your stomach, you wondered if Steve realized what he’s done; creating a new breed of Superior Homo Magi.</p><p>Well, it matters not.</p><p>Steve Rogers was now yours…now and forevermore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>